User talk:Radionate
The Beetles You were right... I didn't realize that page existed. They're credited on Sesame Road as the Sesame Street Beetles, so I created the page. But it should be a redirect. One point for you. -- Danny Toughpigs 03:30, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Dates What ho, yon Nate with the lean and hungry look. Maybe I should ask Danny too, in case it's a policy I missed somewhere, but what do you have against including birth dates for people who aren't Muppet performers? Unnecessary trivia, or do we just want to reserve knowing birthdays for the people who worked most closely on Muppet Show, Sesame Street, etc.? --Andrew, Aleal 20:58, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :(lean and hungry look?) Well I was just sorting trying to keep it all uniform, and since the majority of celebrities just including the year of the birth, I thought that was the standard thing here. Did I do a boo boo? --Nate Radionate 21:25, 11 April 2006 (UTC) ::Personally, I think it's unnecessary trivia. I'd say birth dates are only for major people. -- Danny Toughpigs 21:31, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :::That works for me, I guess. Would that include folks like the major Sesame Street cast members? Plus for the Muppet Show guest stars, most of the dates for the deceased guests (which is frankly at least half off them) are on the Muppet Show Guest Stars Who Are Dead page. --Andrew, Aleal 21:38, 11 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I think so. I dunno, I'm just making up rules. -- Danny Toughpigs 21:51, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :::::So let me make sure I'm clear. For Jerry Nelson we would include a birthday like (b. March 18, 1975), but for Louie Anderson it would just be (b. 1975). Correct or no? --Nate Radionate 21:54, 11 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::Correct! -- Danny Toughpigs 22:04, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Just for You I probably wouldn't have bothered, well not just yet anyway (I'm more interested in the Dreamchild folks, though screengrabs for them are harder to come by), but just because I love you, here's Anjelica Huston and Grand High Witch. --Andrew, Aleal 23:22, 7 April 2006 (UTC) :And that's why we all love you! --Nate Radionate 01:48, 8 April 2006 (UTC) Doctor Dooooolittle! Walk with the animals, squawk with the animals! I've never seen anything like it in my life! Now if only you could find puppeteer info for the production, heh (or images other than the rather cool-looking Pushmepullyu). --Andrew, Aleal 04:10, 7 April 2006 (UTC) :Well my little theatre loving heart skipped a beat tonight, when I was goofing off at the mall and making fun of the 79 cent CDs at the Dollar Store (which was going out of business and everything was now 79 cents!). I happened to find the original London recording of the show. Something I was ashamed to say I didn't own. So of course I started having a cow (especially as nobody had cash on them to purchase it, and it was a five dollar minimum purchase to use my debit card). So long story longer, and 3 more crappy CDs, plus gum, sickers, and a monkey shaped lighter later, I now own the CD. And if I can get around a decent scanner, I'll have pictures of some of the animals!!! (they might be too small to upload though, i'm not sure). I'm working on finding out some more info, especially since I know the tour is now coming around my way. All be it a totally different tour, with no Henson ties, and no real connections to the London show. But I want to see it and compare the versions now! The one question I have is, should we include any animals listed under a "creature shop characters" catagory? (does one even exist? I'm afraid to admit that off hand I don't even know, and I'm too lazy to look. --Nate Radionate 04:21, 7 April 2006 (UTC) ::A Creature Shop Characters category does exist, but right now it's used mainly to house subcategories by show/film, though Ryan added a few from Aliens in the Family. Actually, I'm going to suggest to Danny a Creatures category, anamolous to Muppets, since categorizing by show includes lots of human characters as well (and something like MirrorMask, which I hope to add info for later on, is classes as Creature Shop but has no puppets at all, just live actors and/or CG animated characters). It would be especially useful for something like The Witches, which really had only two puppet characters, and I don't know if even I'd care to create pages for the human characters in that movie. --Andrew, Aleal 04:25, 7 April 2006 (UTC) :::Cool. So I guess now I'm wondering if I should create a catagory for Dr. Doolittle characters to lump in Creature Shop Characters. Especially down the road if I can identify them. I'm nothing but a bunch of questions of the good Dr. right now, and most will have to wait til morning as I'm getting sleepy. And Angelica Houston's character from The Witches needs a page! But the rest I say meh too. Only because I'm still on a Christmas kick! --Nate Radionate 21:32, 6 April 2006 (PDT) Nate's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives